carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Koningstad Zoo
The Koningstad Zoo, historically the Koningstad Zoological Garden is the oldest and most important Zoo in Brunant. The zoo opened in 1869 and has been a popular site for visitors in Koningstad. History The Koningstad Zoological Garden was founded in 1869 for scientific study of animals; it is the second-oldest zoo after the Rosetown Zoo. The zoo initially held Brunanter and European species. It was located in an urban park in north-central Koningstad appropriated for the zoo. In 1888 the zoo was opened to the public after the introduction of two chimpanzees. The museum was expanded throught the 19th and 20th centuries to include other African and South American animals. But, all the animals were kept in cages and many were getting sick or dying off. In order to combat this, it was decided to make the zoo more open in concept to mimic the natural habitat of most animals. The zoo was expanded in 1921 to include open spaces, ponds and other natural features to better accomodate the animals, along the style of the Tierpark Hagenbeck. The zoo is currently a popular attraction in Brunant amond domestic and foreign visitors. The zoo The zoo has a variety of old and new world animals, most of them being European, African or South American. The zoo keeps a lot of European mammals since the 20th century as many of them have been at risk of extinction. Many primates are also found here, most of them being small and exotic. The zoo strives to keep animals who are more adapted to the Brunanter climate, and does not keep polar, arctic and other such animals. The zoo has been owned and run by the city of Koningstad since 1937. The zoo is partly funded by the city, but most funds are acquired through donors (Friends, up to 500€ and Members, from 501€). Primate Kingdom The Primate Kingdom is where one can find all of the zoo's primates. Here one can find monkeys, chimpanzees, orangutans, lemurs and other small primates. These animals are placed in a habitat mimicking their African environment, with many trees and grasses. This is one of the most popular areas of the zoo, especially with the introduction of Victor, a gorilla. Wild Europe Wild Europe is the largest section of the zoo, aiming to recreate a wild European environment. This area is home to many mammals in danger, including Mouflon, Spanish ibex, Saiga antelope, Marbled polecats and the only population of the endagered mountain lynx in captivity. Visiting the zoo At the zoo The zoo is open all days of the week except Tuesdays, from 9:30 to 15:00 daily. The zoo is closed on Christmas week and in early May for maintenance every year. Entry to the zoo costs 10€ for adults and 6€ for children and the elderly. ExploreBT Cardholders enter for just 2€, and 0,50€ children and elderly. Friends of the zoo pay these same prices and members can enter free. Getting there The zoo is accessible by car, taxis or bus. The nearest S-train station is Realpaleis Station, accessible on the S-3 and S-4 lines. Category:ExploreBT Card Category:Grafstad Category:Arabian Quarter Category:Zoos